On Locking and Slamming Doors
by Drakkensdatter
Summary: Set during Christmas of book six. One should be careful to lock, but not slam doors. H/G
1. Hers

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters, or the setting, or even the ship belongs to me. They all belong to JK Rowling, plus anything else that someone may recognize from the books. I'm just playing with Harry and Ginny; repeat, this is purely for fun, no profit to be made at all. And now, the feature presentation...

* * *

She stomped down the hallway, her mind roiling. _How could she have-! She knows I'm not a little girl anymore!_

Ginny ran to the bathroom, fuming and perhaps a tad firmly closing the door behind her. She didn't want to see anyone right now. If she did, she might end up spending some time in Azkaban.

She whirled around to face the mirror and screamed at her reflection. It was only then she noticed that there was someone else there, close enough in this tiny room that she could almost feel their body heat. She slowly turned around and almost gasped out loud.

Harry Potter was standing there with a towel that had apparently been hastily wrapped around his waist, leaving his bare chest in full view.

She had forgotten that he was spending Christmas holidays at the Burrow this year at her mum's invitation. Harry, for his part, was looking at her uncomfortably and clutching the towel with both hands.

She caught herself staring into his emerald-green eyes, lost for what could have been years or minutes. She reached up to move away a lock of dark hair that disrupted her view, but quickly pulled her hand back to her side. He coughed lightly.

Blushing, she turned away. How was that, every time she had convinced herself she was over him, he proved her wrong? He looked anywhere but at her while they stood in a moment of awkward silence.

"Um, I…" he trailed off.

She looked up.

"What?" she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I um… that is, what did you want?"

She just stared dumbly at him.

_No, don't think about him, you're dating Dean now_, a voice in her head told her.

_Yeah, but Dean is worth a flobberworm when Harry Potter…._

_**NO**_, the first voice said firmly.

He stood there, awkwardly awaiting an answer as he scratched the back of his neck. As if by magic, his gesture broke the hold on her tongue his presence had created.

"Um, I didn't know there was somebody else in here. I guess I should have knocked," she replied nervously.

Merlin! Its just Harry.  
Just Harry. In nothing but a towel.  
Yeah, Just Harry in Nothing but a Towel.

The room suddenly seemed awfully small and crammed. Was this the same bathroom in which she had cried over Harry ever noticing her?

Surely not, that one was much bigger.

She backed up towards the door and put her hand on the knob, but it wouldn't turn. She turned around and looked at the doorknob in dismay.

She had forgotten that if you slammed it, the door would get stuck. And when this door got jammed, it moved for no one. She banged on it and tried pushing and pulling with all her might, but to no avail.

Darn.

"I would- uh, that is- the door is jammed…" she trailed off under his suddenly intense scrutiny.

After a moment, he broke his gaze and looked at the floor, his cheeks red. She stood there, unsure of what to do. After a moment she looked around, but the window was too small for her to even stick her head through. The only other thing in the room was the toilet, shower, his clothes, soap and a wet washrag.

"Well, this is wonderful," she said, "We'll likely be stuck here for a while, since Mum has everybody else busy decorating, and no one knows we're here."He looked up.

"Yeah …" he trailed off.

They stood there a moment, avoiding looking at each other

"Well, here," she said, "I'll turn around so you can get dressed," she said suddenly, putting action to her words as she did so. After a moment, she heard the sound of cloth rustling as he picked up his clothes and put them on. She tried very hard not to listen. Once, he brushed her arm as he worked to dress in the small bathroom, which caused her to jump slightly.

"You can turn around now," he said in an odd tone of voice.

Blushing, she did so and looked at her hands, which had suddenly become immensely interesting for some reason.

"Well, this is awkward…" he trailed off, as if he didn't know what to say.

She laughed.

"Oh, no, not at all, I spend all of my free time stuck in tiny bathrooms with guys" she joked nervously, trying to keep her voice even.

"Anyways," he changed the subject quickly, "We should probably try to get out of here."

She nodded.

"Yeah, if Ron caught us in here, it wouldn't be good." She said, thinking, _More for Ron than me..._

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm not strong enough to open the door. Do you think you could?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Let me see."

After a moment of dancing around in the small bathroom and trying to avoid touching one another, he was standing in front of the door.

She watched as he struggled, once managing to get it to wiggle, but ultimately the door remained stubbornly closed.

"Here," he said, "Let's see if together we can't get it open."

She hesitated, but nodded after a moment and got right in front of him so that both of their hands were on the knob and her back was pressed right up against his front.

They were barely both able to fit in there, but they got it. They struggled and struggled, but weren't able to move it any farther than he had before. After a while, they stopped and just stood there, catching their breath, although she was having a hard time of it. For some reason, she was slightly light-headed.

"Um…"he began.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

She tried to move, but in the small space, only succeeded in falling on top of him. Although he had broken her fall, she had ended up severely twisting her ankle. Harry backed up enough to allow her to sit on the floor right in front of him. She tried to move her ankle, but the pain nearly made her cry out, and she realized she wouldn't be able to get up until someone opened the door.

Blushing, she said, "I think I twisted my ankle, and I won't be able to move until someone can help me up."

He didn't reply.

"I'm sorry. All this is my fault, if I had just calmed down some or paid attention to where I was going, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No, I should have locked the door," he said. "What were you so angry about anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, Mum was being overly-protective again. She acts like I'm two years old, and haven't already been through four and a half years of school," she fumed. "She doesn't realize-" Just then he shushed her. She realized it was because someone was walking by the door.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hey, we're stuck!" he echoed.

A familiar male voice seeped through, muffled by the door.

"Hearken, I do believe I hear our sister's voice." someone said in a much too serious tone. Now she recognized it as her older brother Fred's voice. Uh-oh.

"Why, I do believe you're right. It appears that she is having a _secret _meeting with someone," his twin, George, called through the old wooden door.

The only thing worse than one of her brothers finding her in here with Harry was **two **of them finding her in here with Harry.

"You know, this was a good choice. You can lock the door and Mum will just think it's stuck," Fred said.

"Absolutely right. I knew this girl was our sister!" George replied.

"It's not locked, it is stuck, you prats!" she called out. "I was mad at Mum and didn't realize that there was someone in here, and when I slammed the door it got stuck. Could you help us open it?"

"Are you sure?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to interrupt you," the other assured her, and she could hear them start to walk away.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, WHEN I DO GET OUT I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! AND YOU BETTER NOT BELIEVE I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!"

She had found that impersonating her mother usually got what she wanted from her brothers, and it didn't fail this time either.

Although Harry seemed a little startled, after a moment of hurried footsteps from down the hall, the door swung open to reveal her brothers' tall frames standing right outside the door way, both with their wands out as if they had simultaneously tried to magic the door open. Quickly she got up, only to fall again when she put weight on her ankle.

"Could you help me up, please?" she asked not a little impatiently.

"Why, look at this, Gred. It's our dear little sister."

"Well, I do believe you're right, Forge. I didn't know she was there."

She simply glared at them as Harry quickly scooted out from underneath her and helped her up from behind.

"Thank you, Harry," she said with an air of dignity and barely concealed rage at her brothers.

"You're welcome," he nodded at her, "But I've got to…. that is I need… I'll see you later," he excused himself and proceeded quickly down the hall to Ron's bedroom.

"Oooh, Ginny, the famous Harry Potter's got a crush on someone!" George cooed as Harry left earshot.

"Yeah, Ginny, we'd better stop letting him hold plates around you, or we'll lose all our dishes." Fred said seriously.

Ginny snorted.  
"Yeah, well I'm dating someone else now, in case you've forgotten what our dear _sweet _brother Ronald told you," she said.

The twins looked at each other sagely and Fred pronounced,

"Yeah, but I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking, and the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking."

"Whatever, Fred. If he cared about me like that…." she left it hanging.

"Why was he blushing so much if he didn't like you?" George teased her.

She opened her mouth, but closed it again, like a fish trying to breathe.

They started walking off.

"Later, baby sis."

"Good bye," she managed to get out, still reeling over the thought that Harry Potter might like her. But then she laughed and dismissed it as brotherly teasing. _After all, this is __**Fred and George **__we're talking about. _But even as she thought it, she knew they would only tease her that way if they'd found something to encourage the notion.


	2. His

AN: Sorry this took so long to post; I've actually had it done for several weeks now, but real life got so busy, I barely touched my comp, let alone thought about fanfiction. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think (especially any of you who might happen to be of the male species)

* * *

Harry turned off the water and stood a moment enjoying the quiet. Quiet was something he found to be in somewhat short supply while he was staying at the Weasleys for Christmas. Not that he minded. In fact, most of the time he found the cheerful busyness and good-natured squabbling a pleasant contrast to his uncle's household. But every now and then it was just a little too much for someone who had grown up with only Dudley Dursely for company. So he had quietly snuck off while Mrs. Weasley had Ron busy with some chore and headed upstairs to take a shower.

Just as he was grabbing a towel to dry off with, someone angrilly opened the bathroom door, then quicky slammed it shut. He hastilly wrapped the towel around his waist.

That person was Ginny Weasely, who suddenly screamed at the mirror. He flinched at the unexpected noise, and clutched the towel even tighter. He should have locked the door.

Slowly, she turned around and noticed him standing there. For a moment, time stilled and he simply gazed into her deep brown eyes, drinking in the sight of her. _When did she get so beautiful?_ Harry asked himself. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

She lifted a hand as if…but no, she lowered it again to her side. Suddenly needing to clear his throat, he coughed lightly. She blushed and looked away, and he suddenly realized how intersting the tiles on the wall were. He'd never noticed that pattern before.

He decided to say something.

"Um, I…"_didn't expect to see you here._ He finished silenlty._ Well, obviously not, you dunce!_

Ginny met his eyes, tucking a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked.

_Ok, Harry, say somehting!_

"I um… that is, what do you want?"

She stared at him as if he had just told her he was in love with a Blast-ended Skrewt. _Great, __'what do you want', that's a great way to start a conversation._ He thought sacrastically. Nervously he scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to correct his earlier mistake.

She saved him the trouble by responding to his question.

"Um, I didn't know there was somebody else in here. I guess I should have knocked,"

Glad that she apperantely didn't think him a complete idiot, he couldn't manage a reply for a moment or two.

She backed up and grabbed the door handle, only to turn around and stare desperately at the doorknob for a moment. She banged on the door and twisted the knob, but the door stubbornly refused to be moved.

He simply gazed at her. _Merlin, she's…_ he didn't finish the thought as she whirled around.

"I would, uh, that is, the door is jammed…"as she trailed off, he realized he had been staring at her since she had last spoken. Embarrased at being caught he studied his toenails and hoped his cheeks weren't betraying him.

"Well, this is wonderful," she said, "We'll likely be stuck here for a while, since Mum has everybody else busy decorating, and no one knows we're here."

He looked up at the sound of her voice. "Yeah …" he trailed off uncertainly.

They stood there a moment, avoiding looking at each other.

"Well, here," she said, "I'll turn around so you can get dressed," she said, putting action to her words as she did so. Galvanized, he quickly got dressed, trying as hard as he could to avoid touching her, and almost suceeding, but for once when his elbow brushed the upper part of her arm, causing his arm to feel as if it had been electrified

Struggling to keep his voice steady he told her "You can turn around now." She did so, but merely stared at her hands as her face neared the color of her hair.

"Well, this is akward…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. This elicted a laugh from Ginny.

""Oh, no, not at all for me, I spend all of my free time stuck in tiny bathrooms with guys" she joked, but her voice sounded odd, almost strained.

"Anyway, we should probably try to get out of here" he reminded her, not really appreciating the joke for some reason. She simply nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if Ron caught us in here, it wouldn't be good," she said. Now it was his turn to nod. He definetly did not want his friend to discover this embarrassing situation.

"I'm not strong enough to open the door," she said. "Do you think you could?"

"I don't know" he replied honestly. "Let me see."

After a moment of dancing around in the small bathroom and trying to avoid touching her, he managed to get in front of the door.

_Just open the door, Harry. It's not that hard. You've been able to open doors long before you ever met Ginny. Its a simple operation; merely turn the knob and pull and..._

But the one time he really needed to be able to open the door, all of his strength availed him nothing. He tried one last time, bracing his foot against the wall, and thought he saw it move slightly, but nothing more.

_Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way..._he thought and said aloud, "Here, let's see if together we can't get it open." Hoping, at the same time, that it both worked and failed.

Although she seemed somewhat hesitant, she agreed and maneuvered her way to the door. This position turned out to be very distracting, as her back was now pressed right up against his front, causing his nerves to seemingly catch fire. The flowery scent which was also filling his nostrils didn't help matters any. Nonetheless, he put his hands on the doorknob as she did the same. Working together, they began to try to open the door, but had little more success than either had had alone; a slight wiggle, but no real movement.

Afterwards she caught her breath, as he struggled to control himself and ignore what he was feeling. But a teenager can only take so much. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Um..."_Oh, great way to impress her with your powers of speech...wait, why would I want to impress her? She's just Ron's little sister._

But she seemed to take this to mean he needed a little space. _Close enough._

"Oh, yeah, sorry." she said. As she suddenly started to move, he tried to get out of her way, but because of the small size of the bathroom, she ended up falling on top of him. This caused hime to have a brief, but vivid daydream involving Ginny before he came to his senses and backed up enough to allow her to sit on the floor right in front of him. She immediately tried to get up, but grimaced and gave up. Struggling to ignore the sensations this caused, he was merely glad that she started speaking, saving him the trouble of having to string words together into a sentence.

Blushing, she said, "I think I twisted my ankle, and I won't be able to move until someone can help me up."

_She smells so....no,__ she's Ron's little sister. Just Ron's little sister. Wait, I think she's saying something._

"I'm sorry. All this is my fault, if I had just calmed down some or paid attention to where I was going, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"No, I should have locked the door," he said. "What were you so angry about anyway?" he asked, morbidly curious and desperately wanting some topic of conversation that didn't involve their immediate situation.

"Oh, Mum was being overly-protective again. She acts like I'm two years old, and haven't already been through four and a half years of school," she fumed. "She doesn't" Suddenly he thought he recognized footsteps on the other side of the door. He shushed her so he could hear better.

Quickly, she realized why and called out to the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hey, we're stuck!" he echoed.

A male voice seeped through, muffled by the door.

"Hearken, I do believe I hear our sister's voice." someone said in what could almost be mistaken as a serious tone of voice. The voice, either Fred or George's by the sound of it, was joined by his twin's voice.

"Why, I do believe you're right. It appears that she is having a _secret_ meeting with someone," the second voice called through the old wooden door.

Harry wasn't surprised that those two were the ones to find them. They were the most likely to be able sneak away from Mrs. Weasley. _I'm not sure I'd rather the twins find us than be trapped indefinately..._

"You know, this was a good choice. You can lock the door and Mum will just think its stuck," one of them told Ginny almost sincerely.

"Absolutely right. I knew this girl was our sister!" his twin replied.

"Its not locked, it is stuck, you prats!" Ginny called out. "I was mad at Mum and didn't realize that there was someone in here, and when I slammed the door it got stuck. Could you help us open it?"

"Are you sure?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to interrupt you," the other assured her. Harry started to feel relieved to hear the twins walk away.

Suddenly there was an explosion of sound from right in front of him.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, WHEN I DO GET OUT I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! AND YOU BETTER NOT BELIEVE I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!"

Although Harry knew that Ginny was the one who had screamed, he could have sworn that she had turned into Mrs. Weasley for a moment. Blinking a little, he watched as the door swung outward, as if by magic, only to have both twins' wands in their hands prove it. Quickly, Ginny got up, only to fall again when she put weight on her ankle.

"Could you help me up, please?" she asked her brothers in what Harry considered to be a very reasonable tone of voice, considering.

"Why, look at this, Gred. It's our dear little sister."

"Well, I do believe you're right, Forge. I didn't know she was there."

Not finding the situation amusing at all, Harry used the newfound space to extricate himself and help Ginny to her feet.

"Thank you, Harry," she said with an air of dignity and barely concealed rage at her brothers.

"Your welcome," he nodded at her, "But I've got to…. that is I need… I'll see you later," he excused himself and proceeded quickly down the hall to Ron's bedroom, eager to leave the situation.

Just as he was leaving earshot, he heard George's comment, probably intended as much for him as for Ginny.

"Oooh, Ginny, the famous Harry Potter's got a crush on someone!" he cooed.

Harry merely sped up his pace to reach his sanctuary faster.

_What just happened?_ He asked himself._ Ginny is Ron's little sister, and anyway she has a boyfriend. _

_Not that I care._ He told himself quickly. Harry shut the door firmly behind himself and started to sit down on the bed only to jump back up in surprise when his friend yelled out.

"Oy! Watch where you're sitting." Ron warned him.

Suddenly jerked out of his thoughts, Harry hoped his face didn't look as guilty as he felt.

"So, you snuck away from Mum as well?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah" Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Wanna see if we can get Fred and George to have a snowball fight?" Ron asked him.

Trying desperately not to blush Harry instantly replied. "NO! I mean, nah, I don't really feel like playing in the snow right now. Anyway, I think I need a shower" _A cold one_

Ron shrugged. "Your loss, mate." He rose to leave the room, but then turned around with a confused look on his face. "I thought you just took a shower?"

"Ah, I forgot to clean behind my ears" Harry made up lamely.

Ron just gave him a curious look and left in search of a snowball fight, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.


End file.
